


I Think I Was Waiting

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, God I love a good cliche, M/M, Unrequited Love, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Vegas for a buck's night and wakes up with a husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Was Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I write a big bang. I also write other little things even though I don't have time and should really be writing other more WIP like things. Instead there is this, and one where Stiles moves to Nashville and becomes a country singer.
> 
> For Elle and her amazing running commentaries of the big bang as I sent it to her.
> 
> The ITALICS are flashbacks.

**I Think I Was Waiting**  
by Moonbeam

"Fuck you, and the horse you rode in on, Stiles Stilinski. I hope you die." Sarah screamed, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Stiles watched Sarah leave his house and sighed before he sunk down onto the couch.

Lydia walked out of her bedroom singing 'another one bites the dust'.

"Not helpful, Lydia."

"Not meant to be, Stiles. What did you do to this one."

"I am emotionally unavailable apparently," Stiles explained.

Lydia laughed and gave him ice cream. "Go back to fucking men, they don't seem to care that you are emotionally unavailable."

Stiles sighed and started eating the ice cream.

"Seriously, they all either want to get serious and you hesitate or they say you're emotionally unavailable. Are you seeing a pattern? What are you waiting for? Are you still in love with me?"

Stiles let out a bark of laughter. "You and I dated for two years."

"Then you dumped me."

"Way to re-write history."

"You broke up with me."

"Because we agreed, agreed remember, that honestly we were just not _in_ love so much as you are my second best friend."

Lydia kicked him, making sure to point her toes so that it hurt as much as possible. "Second best?"

"Scott will always have the first spot. We met in the sand pit. We have been friends since. Nothing's going to change that."

"Count him as your brother so I can have top spot."

"Why do you want top spot?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Because I'm me."

"Okay."

"And now back to you. What on earth are you waiting for?"

"Andy didn't think I was emotionally unavailable."

"Andy had a wife in Canada who didn't know he was gay."

Stiles made a face at her. "I'm not waiting for anything. I'm attracted to them all."

"I know, we share a house."

Stiles grinned at her evilly.

"So, you're attracted to them but in the end you never fall in love with any of them. Just like you weren't in love with me."

"I was. I just didn't stay in love with you." Stiles said, softly.

"A part of me wants to hate you for that."

"Except that was almost seven years ago and it was a good thing for both of us that we broke up."

Lydia cupped his jaw. "I don't know if it was a good thing for you. You haven't had a proper relationship since."

Stiles stabbed the spoon back into the ice cream. "I don't mean to hurt them but I have never loved them so it's best that they all leave me."

Lydia's eyes were sad and worried as she stared at him.

"Lydia, I know, okay, I get it. I'm broken. But I'm done. Sarah is the end. I'm just not going to bother dating anymore."

"That's not the answer."

"It's my answer. I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm just going to write and spend time with friends, when Allison finally caves to Scott's desire to have kids I'll be an awesome uncle and everything will be fine."

Lydia punched him in the arm. "You're ridiculous."

"I love you, too."

"You deserve better."

Stiles shrugged. "And that is why I want to be an uncle."

"Allison only wants to wait until her Masters is done next year."

Stiles grinned. "I know but it amuses me how much Scott wants to be a dad."

"He's very clucky." Lydia said, just a hint of judgement and wonder under her words.

"I think it's part of the alpha thing. Wanting to have a family, and by extension a pack."

"Probably."

"Stop worrying about me, Lydia. I really think just not dating will be better for me."

Lydia shook her head but stood up to kiss him on the forehead.

-)(-)(-

Stiles plan to not date worked out well. He turned down the few overtures he received and eight months later no one had sworn at him while crying or accused him of being in love with Lydia or Scott and pining his life away. He hadn't had sex in almost three months but he thought it was a pretty good trade off.

"Mail," Scott called out when he let himself into Stiles' house. "I saw one of those recommendation cards under your newest book when I was in the bookstore. I think the guy who reviewed it would like to fuck you."

"Mail on the coffee table, please. And he flirts with me whenever I go in."

"Then go for it," Scott said, more quietly, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm not dating, you know this, and I don't want to cause problems with someone who is willing to write good reviews about my work. I read a review online last night that likened it to the deluded dreams of a tween girl. I want to be offended but then I remembered that I was writing about a fucking teenage girl in that book so I suppose I was asking for it."

"Given that you're writing about the supernatural with more accuracy than anyone else we know about then I say…want me to go and bare my teeth at them?"

"No thanks. Oh, hey, James invited me to his buck's night. Vegas, baby."

"When?"

"Next month. The wedding's not until April but he needs to go to Spain for some family thing before the wedding."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "I'm still not pleased about you having other alpha friends."

"I'm too much awesome for just one alpha."

Scott laughed. "I know, just so long as he doesn't try to steal you."

"He can't, you and me are a package deal."

"That's what Derek used to say." Stiles mused.

Stiles felt that same old tightness in his chest he had felt since Derek had up and disappeared all those years ago. It was stupid, it had always been stupid but he had expected more from Derek and he had never got it. Stiles couldn't help but feel that if the pack had only had a chance they would have been able to help Derek, and Cora. He supposed the pack they had made – Scott having come into his own powers, Isaac following him, with Lydia and Stiles as his human and banshee pack members, and Allison eventually caving in the face of Scott's unfailing belief in their love. It wasn't all wine and roses but once they'd worked out their issues they had been together for so long they had amalgamating into a single entity. Anyanka and Jeremy, a werewolf couple who'd been passing through Beacon hills had joined the pack after some disagreements over territory. The Hale land, and the reserve around it were still considered to be the land of Derek, and any pack or family he had, but the rest of the wilderness around Beacon Hills had been taken over by Scott and Isaac over the years. So it was a pack of four wolves with humans circling around the outside but Stiles still wondered sometimes what Derek and Cora had got up to in the end. He wondered where they were now.

"He always said I was your pack," Stiles agreed.

"Since I was five."

Stiles smiled.

Before the trip to Vegas Stiles' deadline for his latest book came up and he worked like an idiot to finish the last chapter and get it emailed to his editor, five days late and one day before he had to leave. His editor sent him a snarky email as he was boarding the plane to Vegas for three days of debauchery and hedonism. He ignored the email.

-)(-)(-

Stiles woke up the same way he always did after a night of drinking, he was thirsty and tired. He never woke up feeling nauseous or with a headache but he could sleep all day after a night of drinking – though that could be the dancing, and desperately thirsty regardless of how much water he drank the night before.

Stiles moved and started to turn over. Then he froze. He decided to blame the non-existent hangover for the fact he hadn't noticed before.

He hadn't noticed the possessive curl of a hand around his hip, and the heavy arm that was slung low on his lower back. Really, Stiles should have noticed it immediately, the left side of his body was hot from shared body heat and Stiles knew he had broken his little dry spell in spectacular fashion. Stiles turned his head over and looked at his bed mate. All he could see was a well-built body, tanned skin, but his partner's head was buried under a pillow. There were no body markings that Stiles could see but really all he could see was the arm wrapped around him and the shoulder attached to it. The leg pressed to his was thick and muscled but honestly Stiles couldn't see much and he didn't really want to risk waking the man up yet. He thought back to the night before. He could remember being at the werewolf bar with James and the rest of his pack and the guests at his buck's night. A few of them, humans, hadn't known they were even in a werewolf bar but so long as they didn't order the alcohol in the green case then they would be fine.

Stiles remembered being chatted up but a brunette beta from New York who kept flashing his eyes at him.

He could remember someone dark and more dangerous than that beta that had come over to him later but no matter how hard Stiles tried he couldn't remember him.

Stiles needed to urinate desperately. He didn't want to wake whoever it was up until he could remember something or had some idea of what the deal was. He had never been good at slipping out of bed without waking someone else up and this guy had a decidedly possessive grip – probably a werewolf, and would be even harder to slip away from. Stiles moved slowly, twisting his body and then had to freeze, grinning broadly – his body had that excellent ache that you could only get from good sex; bad sex and mediocre sex never, ever, felt the same. He smiled as he twisted under and away from the arm. He paused, one hand and one foot on the floor as he balanced and slipped out of the bed. It wasn't more elegant than falling out of the bed but the soft sounds of snoring kept going in the bed so Stiles counted it as a win anyway and climbed to his feet and looked around the room. Not his hotel room, bigger and decidedly nicer than his had been.

Stiles walked into the bathroom, he paused in front of the mirror. His neck and shoulders were covered in red marks – nips and bites and hickeys. Definitely a werewolf. Stiles continued over to the toilet and then as he was washing his hands he stretched his neck out checking the markings. The tattoo low on his hip, on the soft dip of skin inside of the bone, had received the same treatment. Stiles took a step back, checking out the fingerprints on his hips. It was one of Stiles' biggest kinks, he loved being able to see the marks of sex, he didn't like overly rough sex but it was still nice to wake up with some marks of the night before. Stiles twisted around to see the marks on his back.

He knew he needed to get back into the main part of the room to see who it was he'd slept with the night before. Stiles didn't do one-night-stands, and he didn't sleep with people he didn't know as a general rule. But he had obviously broken his rule last night, and he desperately wanted to know why.

Stiles went back into the main room but the man in the bed was still burrowed beneath the bedclothes.

He wasn't sure what to do now. He wasn't going to leave, he couldn't crawl back into bed, sitting on the couch would be weird and he was still naked. He needed to either get dressed or work out what to do.

"Come back to bed."

Stiles froze and then turned back to the bed. He knew that voice, it had been years but he remembered that voice with aching clarity.

"Derek?"

The pillow was pushed off the head, hair a little longer than it had been back then, softer, with a slight curl though it was messy from sleep and sex, he'd grown in a beard from a few days of not shaving and there were lines spidering out next to his eyes. But almost a decade hadn't made that much difference to the other man.

"Who else was it going to be?"

Stiles could suddenly remember. That beta, Rick, had turned around and left when Derek had appeared at Stiles' elbow. Stiles had turned around to try and see the reason for the werewolf bolting. The first sight of Derek had been startling and Stiles' heartbeat had started going madly in his chest. He had thrown himself at the werewolf, arms wrapped tightly around Derek's shoulders.

"No one," Stiles said, moving back to the bed and slipping between the sheets. He was a little self-conscious about the fact he was naked now and yet he had been admiring the proof that Derek had well and truly seen every part of him.

Derek yanked him over and closer, his arm going heavy around Stiles' waist again and he buried his nose in Stiles' neck. Stiles smiled and twisted into the hold remembering more of the night before.

_Stiles had pulled back from the hug; self-conscious. "Sorry."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Around."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes. "Haven't worked out what a complex sentence is yet?"_

_Derek smiled at him, an actual smile. "I know what a complex sentence is and I use them often. As do you."_

_Stiles frowned at Derek._

_"I have all of your books."_

_"You have?"_

_"I didn't think there were that many Stiles Stilinskis out there so I knew it was your work. Then I read it. Did you base someone on me?"_

_Stiles face heated. "No."_

_"I can still tell when you're lying."_

_"He's only got a few things in common with you."_

_"Like losing people, being a werewolf, and how he looks?"_

_"I would never have repeated the fire."_

_Derek nodded. "I noticed, lost his best friend when he was in high school because of an accident connected to his powers."_

_Stiles flushed hotter. "I'm sorry; I got better at not writing about people I knew after that first one."_

_"I noticed that too."_

_Stiles smiled. "I've thought about you over the years, why did you stay away?"_

_"I couldn't come back. Cora and I moved around a lot for a while and then we settled down. It never seemed like a good time to visit. Things have been good. Better."_

_"I can tell," Stiles said, "you keep smiling."_

_Derek smiled and ducked his head. "I was bad, wasn't I?"_

_"I looked for you."_

_"Scott didn't need me to come back, and it would have been dangerous."_

_"We missed you."_

_"Who's the hottie?" Shaun, James' brother, asked, throwing his arm over Stiles' shoulders._

_"Derek."_

_"If you leave the buck's night early to get lucky you won't be invited back."_

_"I don't think James is planning on having more than one buck's night."_

_"I knew you were flirting." Shaun said loudly, twisting around. "Mike, you owe be a green drink!"_

_"I hate him." Stiles said, once Shaun had slipped away._

_Shaun ran back over and presses a wet kiss to Stiles' cheek. "Oh, Derek, if you fuck him over we'll rip you a new one." Shaun flashed his hazel wolf eyes and Derek returned the move with his electric blue ones. Stiles reacted just as fiercely to the sight of those eyes as he had when he was sixteen. The red ones had just never really done it for him like those electric blue eyes and Derek's face._

_"Oh wow," Shaun turned to Stiles. "Smells like horny."_

_Stiles dropped his head down on the bar. "I hate werewolves."_

_"Sorry, Stiles, he's drunk," James said, walking over and dragging his brother away. "You just get back to picking up the hot guy."_

_Stiles thumped his head against the wood, then a hand slid between his head and the wood._

_"You know I think you wanted Tyler and Dylan to get together in that first book."_

_Stiles blushed harder and wondered what he had done to deserve this. "Tyler was straight; he had backstory explaining his attraction to women."_

_Derek smiled. "He wouldn't be the first man to be tempted by both sexes."_

_Stiles froze and sat up. "Seriously? That's your line?"_

_Derek shrugged. "I could have walked out of the bar without you noticing me. I didn't want to."_

_"Right, well you're doing it wrong. I'm a sure thing but you're going to have to buy me a drink."_

_Derek smiled at Stiles and turned to the bartender._

Stiles twisted around and let his hand wander down Derek's back. He didn't know why he hadn't remembered the night before because he definitely hadn't had too much to drink, partially because he didn't want to miss anything as soon as he knew how the night was going to end. At the time he had believed it would just be once – then Derek would disappear like a wraith out of his life again. Stiles didn't care why his mind had blocked it out so long as he actually had Derek in his bed he would take advantage of it.

Derek growled at him, the noise rumbling along Stiles' shoulder.

"Too tired?"

Derek growled and twisted, pining Stiles to the bed. "Never."

Stiles grinned and yanked Derek down into a kiss, thinking about making some marks of his own – even if they wouldn't last long.

_"We're going to a strip club," Shaun said, walking over to the section of bar that Derek and Stiles had been using for over an hour._

_"No," James said, "we are going to the strip, to hit a club."_

_"Eh," Shaun said, with a shrug. "You say that and I hear strip club."_

_"Are you coming, Stiles?"_

_Stiles looked at Derek and then back to James. "How terrible a groomsman would I be to say no?"_

_"I would give the job to someone else."_

_Stiles sighed. "Then yes, I would love to come."_

_"Derek," James said, looking over Stiles' shoulder, "you coming too?"_

_"Yeah," Derek said, standing. "I'm going wherever Stiles is going."_

_Stiles could feel his face heat again._

_"Stiles is getting lucky tonight," Michael said. "Though, if you leave now I think I get your groomsman spot and I like women so I'm more likely to pull a bridesmaid."_

_"Technically, I'm bisexual," Stiles said. "But, you can have the bridesmaids; I'll keep the groomsman gig."_

_Mike bared his teeth at Stiles, something the two other humans ignored through sheer force of alcohol._

_"Dude," Stiles said, rolling his eyes, "teeth don't scare me."_

_"Strip club," Shaun yelled, and started out the door._

_"Oh God, I don't want to go to a strip club." James said plaintively._

_"I'm on it," Stiles said, jogging after Shaun to talk some sense into him._

Stiles threw himself heavily onto the bed, ignoring the fact his back was still damp from the shower.

"Are you going to tell me to put my head under a pillow again?" Derek asked, standing over him, naked and damp.

Stiles stared at him for a minute, enjoying the red marks along his collarbone and the hickey on his hip. "What?"

Derek smirked and crawled into bed next to Stiles throwing the blankets over them again. "Last night, you smacked me with a pillow and told me to put my head under it because I was snoring."

Stiles shrugged. "If you snore then I might."

Derek rolled his eyes and then closed them.

_"So," Stiles said, looking around the club from their position on the dance floor, "you think we can get out of here?"_

_"What about your position as groomsman?"_

_Stiles pressed in tight to Derek. "We've been dancing for a while and I'm pretty close to climbing you like a howler monkey."_

_Derek's eyes darkened and his fingers dug into Stiles' hips. "Yes."_

_Stiles found James dancing in the middle of the floor surrounded by a group of women watching the magic happen. Stiles spared one moment thinking about staying and watching for injuries caused by James' dancing before he remembered Derek. James laughed loudly when Stiles told him he was going to leave._

_"That's right!" James screamed. "You go and fuck that man!"_

_Stiles flushed as all the women standing around turned to look at him. Their eyes passing over him a few beats later when Stiles' back suddenly grew hot and he knew Derek was standing behind him. The possesive hand on his hip the only thing stopping him from reacting to the looks of want on the women's faces._

_Stiles and Derek made it out of the oppressive heat of the club and out into the cold air conditioning of the casino before walking out into the fresh, dry air of the Las Vegas night._

_"Your place or mine?"_

_"Where is yours?" Derek asked, yanking Stiles into him and kissing him before he could answer. "Mine's about a five minute walk away."_

_"Yours," Stiles said, holding Derek tight and going in for another kiss._

_Derek smirked before he kissed Stiles again. The kiss turning open mouthed and filthy as Stiles clung to the werewolf attempting to climb under Derek's very skin while the beta did the same._

_"My grandson's gay but he's never kiss another man like that."_

_Stiles pulled back and turned to look at the woman, grey hair and a walking stick, standing next to a friend. Both of them obviously watching Derek and Stiles._

_"Hi." Stiles said, pulling back from Derek and smiling at the two women._

_"Boys," one of them said, "if you are going to give a free show on the strip we'd like a little more skin." She paused and looked between them. "Personally, I'd prefer tall, dark and broody but Anna here likes 'em scrawny so we'd be happy either way."_

_Stiles pointed behind him. "He's the one who's allergic to shirts."_

_"Did you two just get married?" Anna asked. "Couldn't do that in my day and my brother was a fancy man too. Not that he ever said anything. But I think he would have liked to have married his roommate Charles."_

_Stiles shook his head and then smirked. He turned around and looked at Derek._

"Oh shit, we're married."

"Yes," Derek mumbled, obviously almost asleep again. "Did you forget?"

Stiles shrugged. "Not so much forgot as it just came to me."

Derek pulled away from Stiles' neck and looked at him. "Problem?"

"I'm not leaving Beacon Hills."

"I know, you told me that when you were dragging me into the Elvis Wedding Chapel. Or do you not remember that either?"

"I remember," Stiles said. "Admittedly, when I first woke up you were a touch hazy."

Derek's face was still. "Is this a problem?"

Stiles tightened his hold. "No. This is…we looked for you…I-I looked for you."

"I didn't want to be found. Went to Australia for a while. Lived in Spain for a year or so. Then I came back. I've been thinking about coming back to town but I wasn't sure what the reception would have been."

"Good," Stiles smiled, "the reception would have been good."

Derek smirked at him. "Last night proved that to me."

"Good. That was, I'm sure, one of my aims. Way below holy fuck, Derek, orgasms now, and a litany if things I had fantasised about doing with you."

Derek kissed him but Stiles pulled back, lifted himself up on his elbow and looked down at Derek. "You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

Derek shook his head and kissed Stiles. "I married you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I'm coming back to Beacon Hills."

**The End**


End file.
